


promise [slow updates]

by looveeloo



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Road Trip, M/M, Road Trips
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-22
Updated: 2019-02-25
Packaged: 2019-10-14 14:56:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17510768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/looveeloo/pseuds/looveeloo
Summary: A group of friends go on a road trip to get away from responsibilities.There's laughs, tears, fights.They fall in love, they fall out of love.Most impotantly, they find a family and they find happiness.-----road trip au where ateez go on a road trip because they're all tired of their old lives and need something new.





	1. Chapter 1

They had been driving for hours. The dark was coming over them fast and they were getting closer to their destination for tonight. The three boys in the back of the van were all sleeping. In the middle seat, Yunho was drifting off as well. The four remaining boys remaining boys were quiet, scared to break the silence. 

Seonghwa was behind the wheel and had his eyes glued to the road. Only he and Yunho had a driver's licence. So they had agreed that Yunho would drive during the day and Seonghwa during the night. Yunho didn't like driving after dark very much, but Seonghwa didn't mind.

Yeosang rested his head against the cold car window and observed the dark outside. Besides him, San radiated his familiar warmth and safety. Yeosang realized how happy and thankful he was to have the friends he had. They were always there for him, like he always was there for them and he felt safe with them. It was easy to open up for them, considering how hard it was for Yeosang to show his feelings to other people.

He felt a hand take his own and a soft voice asked him . "What are you thinking about?" Yeosang looked at their linked hands and then at San's face. San looked tired, like he was about to fall asleep any second. Yeosang gave him a small smile and squeezed his hand. "That I'm happy that I have you guys." San was quiet for a moment. "I'm happy to have you too," he whispered. "I guess we need each other huh?" Yeosang chuckled. San nodded. "I guess we do."

In the front seat, Hongjoong smiled to himself. overhearing their conversation. It was true, they all needed each other. They had all been broken souls before finding each other. Their friendship was what had helped them heal in a way.

They finally arrived to the hotel where Hongjoong had booked their rooms. The clock was nearly 1:30 a.m and all the boys, except for Seonghwa and Hongjoong, were asleep.

Seonghwa parked the car and turned of the engine. Neither him or Hongjoong moved or said a word for a minute or two. They just stared out the front window. into the darkness. To their right was the hotel they'd be staying at for the night. A dim light shone through the windows, causing shadows to creep everywhere.

Finally, Hongjoong turned to Seonghwa with a tired smile. "Let's wake up these kids and get inside, shall we?"

When everyone was awake and inside after much complaining, Hongjoong made his way to the reception to check in. He left them with the task to decide who would share room with who. 

"I'm taking Yeosang," San said and wrapped his arms around him. Yeosang tensed a little, but San didn't seem to notice. None of the others protested seeing how sweet the two was together

"I don't care as long as I don't have too share with Yunho, he snores," Mingi said, earning a smack in the back of his head. Yunho was staring at Mingi looking offended to say the least. The others fought to suppress their smiles. "I do not snore!"

In the end, Mingi ended up sharing a room with Jongho and Yunho with Wooyoung, who had just shrugged and yawned when asked who he wanted to share room with. That left Seonghwa and Hongjoong. Wooyoung pointed out that it was perfect, since they were the parents of their friend group. Seonghwa sent him a dirty glare.

"My body is so sore," San complained and threw himself at one of the two beds in the room as soon as they had entered. Yeosang chuckled and set down his bag by the other bed. He looked around the room. There wasn't much to see, the two beds, a couch, an old tv. It wasn't fancy, but it was what they could afford.

"Mine too," Yeosang said, stretching his arms above his head. "I think I'll take a shower real quick." He was already on his way to the small bathroom.

"What?," San almost yelled from the bed. "Are you going to shower at soon 2 in the morning and offer precious sleep? Are you crazy?" Yeosang couldn't tell if he was serious or just joking. 

"Yes, shut up and go to sleep please." Yeosang realized that he had forgotten to bring both a towel and clothes with him, and turned around. San laid on his side, watching Yeosang. "Okay. But don't complain that you're tired tomorrow." "We're not talking an hour long shower, fifteen minutes at most, but don't worry," Yeosang said and threw a pillow at San for no other reason than that he wanted to. San smiled, showing his dimples, and threw the pillow back. "You better not." 

When Yeosang came back from the shower, a whole twenty minutes later, San had gone to sleep. His clothes were strewn across the floor. Yeosang sighed and started to pick them up. He wondered if San always was this messy. He had never actually been to San's place, so he had no idea what the state of his bedroom was. 

It was funny, Yeosang thought, how he had only known most of these boys for more than a few months. It was Hongjoong who had brought them together, picking up the broken souls one by one. Their friendship had started as sitting together at lunch in school, and then had developed to something almost like a family.

Sure, there was still a lot that Yeosang didn't know about them, but he felt comfortable with them like with no one else. It felt like he had known them his whole life. 

Yeosang put San's clothes in the open suitcase beside San's bed and turned of the lights. He had just laid down under the cool sheets when he heard a small voice coming from San's bed. "Goodnight Yeosang." So he wasn't asleep after all. Yeosang smiled. "Goodnight San."

Yeosang fell asleep with that smile still on his lips.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a mess, I'm sorry it's so bad, but I feel like I have to publish something now. I'm sorry for not updating in forever, I haven't had any inspiration, had a lot of other things to do and my computer broke. Anyway enjoy this awful chapter.

They left early the next morning. None of them had gotten much sleep, but they had a long way to go. Today, their goal was a city that Hongjoong had said had some restaurant he wanted to go to. They barely knew the name of this city, but it was on the right path so they all agreed that they could stop there.

Yeosang quietly observed the sky change color as the sun rose from the horizon. He was tired and they hadn’t eaten breakfast yet, so his mood wasn’t the best. He hadn’t been able to fall asleep last night. He had had a hundred thoughts swirling his mind, getting more and more stressed and anxious as the night got later and the morning closer. At last, when the clock was somewhere between 4 and 5 am, he had given up on sleep and went out on a walk. Hongjoong, as the mom he was, had set a rule that they weren't allowed to go out alone at night, but Yeosang was desperate and Hongjoong didn't know anyway. When he got back to the hotel, it was only around twenty minutes before they needed to get up so there was no point in going to sleep then. So now he was running on no sleep and no food, which really wasn't the best combination. He rested his head against the cold car window and closed his eyes, trying to shut out the rest of the world. 

Yunho was driving since it was morning now, and Mingi had been quick to claim the passenger seat. Despite not wanting to share rooms with Yunho, Wooyoung had told Yeosang that Mingi had come into their room after only twenty minutes, begging Wooyoung to switch rooms.

The car was unusually quiet, even Wooyoung and Jongho who were fighting over the smallest things all the time were quiet. Yeosang was grateful, his head was throbbing like crazy and the last thing he wanted was the two of them bickering til his ears fell off. 

\------

“So, what do you want to do when we reach the city?”, Hongjoong asked when they had eaten the breakfast that he had bought at some gas station. The atmosphere had changed, a little less gloomy and annoyed than before. 

“Sleep,” came the immediate response from Mingi. Hongjoong sighed and gave Mingi a “really?”-look. “Does anyone have a suggestion that isn't sleeping?”, he then asked. 

San started to talk about some plushie store and was literally glowing with excitement, which the others didn't really share, while Jongho and Wooyoung tried to get them to choose from different nightclubs. They stopped after they had gotten the infamous death glare from Seonghwa. 

After a while they finally decided to just explore the city and eat dinner at that restaurant Hongjoong had heard of. And also maybe stopping by that plushie store after San had begged them for a fifteen minutes solid.

\------  
Several hours later they stopped to get some food again. It had become their routine, drive a few hours before stopping to get breakfast, then driving a few hours more before stopping to eat lunch and so on. There weren't a lot to do along the road they had chosen to take, so they spent most of the hours in the car, singing along to the songs playing on the radio and counting all the sheep they spotted. 

The large group of friends were crammed into a both at some mediocre diner in the middle of nowhere. They had all wished for something a little better, but better than mediocre seemed like a nonexistent thing when you were on a road trip.

“How long are we going to stay in the city?,” San asked after their food had arrived.

“I don’t know, two-three days?,” Hongjoong answered with a glance at Seonghwa who nodded. It was the two of them who had become the planners, or as Wooyoung and Jongho called them, the parents of their friend group.

Everyone sighed, relieved to get away from the car and the road for a few days.

\-----

When they had finished their food and bought some more snacks they got settled in the car again.  

San grabbed Yeosang’s hand, it had become a habit, and rested his head on his shoulder. Yeosang relaxed and leaned closer to San, resting his own head on top of San’s.  

Yeosang was drifting of, calmed by San quietly playing with his hand. It was like San could sense when the older was down. Someone started singing a soft melody, probably Jongho, and Yeosang was soon asleep.

\------

San watched Yeosang. He had noticed how soft Yeosang’s features became when he was sleeping. The olders face was relaxed, no trace of the stress or anxiety that often was worn on his face. San liked this Yeosang better, he didn’t like when the older was anxious and there was nothing he could do about it. It hurt him to see Yeosang hurt. 

San thought about the first time they met, at Hongjoong’s house after he invited them all to just hang out, and how shy Yeosang had been then. He had barely spoken a word all evening, looking slightly frightened. San remembered how he had wanted to approach Yeosang, but didn’t dare to. Instead he just sat there and watched him just as he was watching him now. 

San had from the first moment he looked at the older, been in awe at how beautiful he was. There was nothing that wasn’t perfect with Kang Yeosang.

In the few following months, the group grew closer, and Yeosang opened up more. Not only to San, but to all of them. There was still things he kept to himself, he didn't like to talk about his family, but there was things that San didn't tell his friends either. 

As they grew closer, San realized how much he had become to like Yeosang, in more ways than one. 

San was woken from his thoughts by Wooyoung quietly tapping him on the shoulder. 

“Yeah?”

Wooyoung smiled slightly. “You should just tell him, you know.”

San felt his cheeks heat. “What- I don't know what you're talking about,” he stuttered. 

Wooyoung raised an eyebrow. “I know you do, and I seriously think you should just go for it.”

San shook his head. “No, I can't.”

He had thought about it of course, a lot of times, but each time he had decided that it wasn't worth it. Now he wondered if Wooyoung wasn't right after all, if he was so obvious that Wooyoung had noticed, maybe there was no point in trying to hide it anymore. 

San let the thoughts go for now and rested his head against Yeosang’s shoulder again, falling asleep in a matter of seconds.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so yeah, I can't write but I still do it. I apologize for any typos and grammar mistakes and just bad fiction, see you in another two months. And also, I'll probably change the concept of this book a little cuz the current one isn't really giving me inspiration

**Author's Note:**

> hello~ this is my first ateez fic and my first fic here, so this is probably awful. im very new to ateez, so their personalities in this fic is probably not accurate, im sorry lol. and why is there so many ships in this group? thanks for reading and comments and kuddos is appreciated :) also i apologize for any typos or grammar mistakes


End file.
